Legs
by shashaway
Summary: Riku thinks Takeru only love him for his legs. Maybe he is, or maybe he is not.


**Notes**

Based on post/136792572534/val-imagine-takeriku-dating-and-riku-complaining

The lack of TakeRiku fics needs to be addressed. 

(Although I'm really glad in those few fics most are nsfw)

 _Also featuring AoKise because I'm a shameless shipper._

* * *

Riku licked his rainbow ice cream with sprinkles and jelly happily while his other hand was entwined with Takeru's. "Your ice cream choice looks boring," He said, frowning at the plain chocolate ice cream.

"It's tasty."

"Do you want to try mine?" Riku offered his ice cream.

Takeru winced at the tower of sugary sweetness in his boyfriend's hand. "No."

The blond shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Blue eyes glanced the pink tongue sweetly licking the cold treat. Well, he wasn't interested directly tasting the ice cream, but tasting the sweetness coating that tongue...

"Wait Takeru! This is public place! Mmmffff!"

* * *

Saturday afternoon was the time for couples to go on dates.

A very flushed Riku walked beside his boyfriend to the sport shop. Their ice creams thankfully didn't land on the sidewalk after Takeru's recent attack on his person. He whined to himself as he swallowed the last piece of the ice cream cone, still tasting the chocolate in his mouth.

"Riku," Takeru called him. "You need to buy more shorts."

The blond nodded, touching the soft fabrics of shorts in display. Should he get the blue ones along the white ones? Decision... Decision...

"Hey Takeru, what do you think of these shorts?" Riku glanced over his shoulder. "Huh? Takeru?" His boyfriend was not on sight.

Shorts in hand, russet eyes looked around the shop as he walked to the shoes section.

"Ehhh?" High-pitched yelp was heard from a tall blond teen that Riku remembered was on Nana's magazine cover a week ago.

Crouching in front of him, was a dark-haired boy touching the blond's leg. "Hmmm... These are great legs for stride." He studiously looked at the muscles.

"Kise?" Another tall teen lazily trudged over until he saw the strange scene before him. "What the fuck?"

"Aominecchi!" The model whined.

That was the last straw.

"Takeru!" Riku yelled, grabbing at Takeru's arm to let go of that leg. "Let's go!" He pulled Takeru upright.

"What is it Riku?"

"What is it?" Riku gaped. "You groped a stranger's leg!"

Takeru shrugged. "Those are great legs." At the blond model hiding behind the dark skinned teen, he said, "You should do stride."

"No! You should apologize!" Riku yelled.

"It's okay, we'll just go." The blond teen said, his hands looped over the dark-skinned arm, dragging him out of the shop.

"I can't believe you just groped a stranger!" Russet eyes narrowed angrily.

"I didn't grope," Takeru said. "I was inspecting his athletic ability." He continued, "Those are great legs for stride, just like yours."

"Like mine?" Riku stared disbelievingly. "But you said you love my legs?"

"Obviously," He said.

"Do you love that guy's legs too?"

"Yes."

"What about me? What do you love beside my legs?"

Blue eyes blinked. "Well," He said. "What else is there to love?"

"You jerk!" He wailed, shoving the shorts to Takeru's face and ran.

Takeru picked the shorts dangling on his head, perplexed as to why Riku ran away. Sometimes he didn't understand his boyfriend.

* * *

"I'm sure it isn't like that," Nana said soothingly.

 _"But,"_ Riku sniffed. _"He was groping on that guy's leg and he said they are great."_

"Fujiwara-kun said he was just inspecting his legs, wasn't he?" Nana said. "It doesn't mean anything!"

 _"Sakurai-san, you didn't see him!"_ He wailed tearfully. _"That Kise guy is a model and Takeru said he only loves me for my legs." Riku continued, "What if Takeru finds another people whose legs he loves more than mine?"_

Nana winced. As much as she wanted to squeal because Kise Ryouta, she'd been listening to Riku cried for half an hour over the phone and she could understand his insecurity.

"Listen, you should talk with Fujiwara-kun about this."

 _"But I don't want to talk with Takeru right now."_

She sighed. "Okay. Just go to sleep, it's night already."

 _"'kay," Riku said. "Thanks Sakurai-san. Good night."_

"You're welcome, Yagami-kun. Good night."

Ah, the things she would do for her friends.

"Hello, Fujiwara-kun?"

* * *

Riku snuggled under the blanket and pillows on the couch, eating a box of ice cream while watching whatever it was on TV. Thankfully, there was no one in the house since his parents went out together while his brother was probably with his friends. He didn't really want anyone to see his pathetic state right now.

Groaning into the pillows, his mind kept replaying yesterday's event. It certainly wasn't the first time he fought with his boyfriend, and certainly wasn't the first time he cried over it. Still, it hurt to think about it.

He really loved Takeru. As socially inept his boyfriend could be, there were a lot of things he loved. His tenacity to do stride, his trust on him, his serious face when he faced a problem, even his awkwardness was endearing. Riku knew Takeru cared about him very much, but sometimes... he wondered if Takeru loved him as much as he did.

The sound of bell rang jostled him from his musing. Reluctantly Riku walked to the front door, clicking on the screen to check whomever came to their house. On the screen was a boy with piercing blue eyes hidden by glasses.

No no no, Riku thought. What was Takeru doing here? He wasn't ready to saw him yet!

In trepidation, garnet eyes kept staring at the screen showing Takeru impatiently rang the bell, dark brows furrowed in annoyance.

"Riku, I know you're in there," Takeru said from the intercom. "Your brother said you won't get out of the house with puffy eyes."

Damn Tomoe-nii-san!

"Open the door, Riku," He plead.

Sighing softly, Riku opened the door.

* * *

"Sakurai called yesterday," Takeru said as they sat on Riku's bed.

The blond hid beneath the blanket, feeling his face flushing. He could imagine what they were talking about.

"Do I make you feel insecure?" He asked the lump on the bed. "What are you insecure about?"

"Nothing! Please don't mind it!" Muffled voice said.

"It's not nothing if you cried about it. Even Sakurai yelled at me yesterday." He sounded quite surprised.

However, Riku kept his silence. No way was he ever tell Takeru about it, it sounded pathetic even in his ears.

A soft sigh sounded closer to his blanket, suddenly Riku was cocooned in Takeru's arms. "Takeru!" He tried to pry those arms away but his movements were hindered by the blanket.

"What's bothering you?"

"I said it's nothing."

"Tell me." Arms tightened around the blond.

Riku hid his face on Takeru's shoulder. "It's just... Yesterday you said you only love me for my legs..."

Blue eyes stared at the golden head on his shoulder in confusion. "I did?"

"Yes you did!" Wet garnet eyes stared back at him. "I asked what do you love from me beside my legs, but you replied with 'what else is there to love?'" Pale hands hit Takeru's back. "You only love me for my legs!"

Absent-mindedly, Takeru patted his boyfriend's back. "Were you jealous yesterday?" He asked. "Because you don't have to be. I told you I was only inspecting his legs for stride."

Riku shook his head. "That's not the point. Yes, I was jealous but because you're always go on and on about legs." He sniffed, "What if someday you find someone whose legs you love more than mine?"

Takeru snorted. "That's stupid."

"That's not stupid!" Riku wailed.

"Listen," He forced those garnet eyes to look at his. "I like inspecting legs for stride, that's a given. But you're different for me, because I also love your dick."

The blond gaped. "You pervert!"

Takeru ducked his head, trying to avoid his boyfriend's flailing limbs. Maybe he did this the wrong way. "I love your athletic body not only because it's great for sport, but also because it's sexy." He winced when he saw Riku's sad expression. "And you're very cute when you smile, or when your brows furrowed every time you're worried." He stroke Riku's cheek, catching stray tears falling from puffy eyes. "You look adorable even when you cry."

Golden tresses fell to hide the bright flush warmed his cheeks. "Is that so?" Riku shyly asked.

"Yeah." Takeru brought his face closer. "Especially when you blush like this." Teeth caught Riku's lower lip in between. "Sweet."

Slowly a bright flushed smile beamed at Takeru, catching him off guard. "Thank you." Riku threw his arms around his boyfriend.

Red lips touched his for a moment. The sweet taste of ice cream still coating Riku's mouth and Takeru tried to catch the sweetness with his tongue. The blond moaned, his hand scrambled to take off the glasses off Takeru's face.

"Can we do it now?" Riku asked.

"Lube?"

"On the nightstand," He replied. "I don't think I have condom though." Riku continued, "But I still want you inside me."

Takeru froze as he retrieved the lube. It wasn't as if they would catch STD, but sex without condom was a messy business that Riku once said it felt weird.

However, looking at the bright garnet eyes, Takeru relented. "Okay."

* * *

"Takeru..." Golden tresses sprawled on the pillow. "Come on."

"Hmmm..." Takeru hummed to the gorgeous leg on his hand, licking his toe and hearing Riku's breath hitching every time his fingers brushed his prostate.

Pale hands grasping on the sheets and Riku groaned, his mouth opening in pleasure when finally the fingers were replaced by the slight burn, quickly thrusting in even pace. His long legs were thrown on Takeru's shoulders. And he could see those piercing blue eyes, running his lips across the pale skin, biting on his thighs leaving marks.

Takeru could feel the shudder on the body below him, the distinct soft moans and the tightening around his cock. Liquid steadily dripping from Riku's cock, and he took a hold of it, pre-cum slicken his hand as he jacked his boyfriend off.

And Riku trembled in his hold. Head thrown back showing the flushed neck. Hole fluttering so tight around Takeru's that he couldn't help to penetrate faster, deeper, hearing the blond's gasps from sensitivity, to catch his own completion.

Bruised lips found his, licking inside to taste the sweetness, catching his breath because Riku looked absolutely beautiful after orgasm. Lips found purchase on the pale neck as Takeru thrusted deep, earning whimpers from Riku when he kept nailing his prostate, and came hard. His seed filling inside Riku's as he thrusted shallowly.

Dark strands clung onto his forehead as Takeru rolled beside him, both catching their breaths. "Are you okay?"

Riku nodded tiredly. "Yeah." Still, he winced he moved his legs, feeling how sore they were. "Okay, not really." Especially because semen was seeping from his hole. It didn't feel bad, just embarrassing.

"Why are you blushing for?" Takeru asked curiously.

"Nothing!" He squeaked. No way would he ever tell his boyfriend that he was turned on by the thought of Takeru's seed inside of him.

He blushed harder under the blue eyes scrutiny but eventually Takeru just took him in his hold.

"We're sticky," Riku said.

"We'll clean up later."

Riku agreed. Garnet eyes closed slowly and they felt asleep around each other.

* * *

"Stop sulking, Fujiwara-kun," Nana said.

"I'm not." Still, the blue eyes narrowed at the offending loose training pants around his boyfriend's legs.

"Shouldn't you be happy to see you boyfriend wearing your clothes?" Nana asked curiously.

"I am," Takeru replied. "But I want to see his legs." Especially, the marks he left the night before, which was the reason Riku wearing the long training pants.

Nana sighed.


End file.
